Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new low-iron loss grain oriented electromagnetic steel sheet and to a method of producing the same. This invention particularly relates to an electromagnetic steel sheet which maintains a low iron loss after stress relief annealing. This invention further relates to an electromagnetic steel sheet having advantage as a core material of a, transformer or other electrical apparatus.